


Valentine's Night Is Not That Bad

by hinakyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little BokuAka, AtsuHina, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Singer Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu
Summary: He stood up from his chair. Lean forward so his head right beside Atsumu’s.“Call me.” Hinata wishpers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Valentine's Night Is Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep saying this.
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry if you find so many grammatically error and so many typo.
> 
> Okay, enjoy your reading!!!

Bokuto keeps asking for his accompany to this bar. He said it a waste to just stay at home in valentine’s night.

Actually it not a problem for Atsumu to stay at home. He can lay on his bed under the blanket. Watching some movie while eating doritos. Nothing wrong with that. Beside Bokuto already has Akaashi to accompany him.

But after thinking about it for almost 3 days, he decided to go with Bokuto. Has some drink and a little chit chat with his colleague and go home after that. That what he thinks.

He literally forget that tonight is valentine's night. A fucking valentine's night. Means the bar full of people. Not just people. But couple. There he is alone between Bokuto and Akaashi. What a loser. _I should ask Osamu to comes too._

“You want some drink?” Atsumu asks Bokuto, who keeps playing with Akaashi’s hair.

“Oh great. Can you get me two bottles of beer? Is beer enough? Or do you want something else?”

“Em.. french fries might be good.” Akaashi said.

“Okay. Wait me. Don’t do something stupid Bokuto.”

Atsumu walk to the bar table. He almost cursing when someone bump into his back. The night already bad enough, he doesn’t want it to be worse.

“I’m so sorry. I’m in a hurry. I’m really sorry.”

There is in front of him. A boy maybe in his early twenty, with orange hair. Not tall. But not too short either. He keeps bowing and bowing while saying his sorry.

Atsumu hold his laugh.

“It’s okay. Be careful next time.”

The boy in front of him stop bowing. He stand and stare into Atsumu.

Well damn. This boy is pretty. Atsumu even think that he is lucky enough that this boy bump into him. Maybe this night not that bad at all.

“As my sorry I’ll buy you something.”

“What? You don’t have too.”

“No it’s okay. Do you like sweet?”

_I don’t like sweet._

“Yes.”

“Okay.. then I’ll buy you a slice of chocolate cake. It’s the most tasty one in this bar.”

The boy pulls Atsumu’s sleeve into the bar table.

“Oikawa-san, please one slice of chocolate cake for this man right here. I’ll pay you later when I’m done.”

_Done? Done what?_

“Okay I’m sorry for bump into you. I’m in hurry so I’ll just go. Happy valentine’s day.”

The boy take a leave after pats Atsumu’s shoulder.

* * *

“Why are you buying chocolate cake?” Bokuto asks, confusely stare at Atsumu.

“I thought you don’t like sweet Atsumu-san?” Another question from Akaashi.

“Someone bump to me and give me this as a sorry.”

“Well.. you don’t like it don’t you? Can I eat it?”

“Buy it yourself duh.” Atsumu slaps Bokuto’s hand away.

Atsumu looks around. Try to find the orange boy before but find nothing. Too much people.

_I'm just a bachelor_ _  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

“Wow that a good voice. Don’t you think so Atsumu?”

Atsumu turned his head toward the stage. There it is. The boy before. Standing on the stage while holding a standing mic. Light shone on him. His voice so soft and sensual at the same time. It’s so different from before.

_If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_ _  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

Atsumu gulps his own saliva.

_Okay what song is this. Why is he singing this song?_

Atsumu turn around around just to see Bokuto and Akaashi eating each other face. He stand holding his beer and his chocolate cake just to find another table or people will start to see him as a loser sitting between two people making out.

He sends Bokuto a message, told him that it’s okay to go home first. He will just stay here listening to this pretty boy singing.

_You and your body_ _  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juice flowing down your thigh_

Atsumu keep staring on the boy. Gulping down his beer. Man why is he so thirsty so suddenly.

“Oh.”

Their eyes meet.

They locked into each other eyes.

He knows he is not wrong. He saw that clearly. The boy winks his eye. He also lick his lips while locking his eyes with him.

_If we're gonna get nasty baby_ _  
First we'll show and tell  
Till' I reach your pony tail, oh  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team, oh_

_Is he flirting with me?_

“Pfft why would he flirting with me.” Atsumu said to him self.

They boy turned his head the other way. Looking at the other side of the bar.

Atsumu sighs.

Since when did he hold his breath like this.

He pick the little fork on his table. Slice his chocolate cake with it and start eating it.

“Ugh.. I don’t like sweet.”

* * *

After another 8 or maybe 9 song, the boy get off of the stage.

Atsumu still sit on his table. Looking around maybe he can find the boy again.

“Hey.”

Atsumu look up and go to see the boy in front of him.

“Is it okay if I sit here?”

Too shock Atsumu can’t say a thing.

“Hello?” he waves his hand in front of Atsumu’s face.

Atsumu blinks. Realize how stupid he is.

“Oh yeah.. please sit.”

The boy sit in front of him, smiling.

“Oh? You don’t eat the cake. You don’t like it?”

Atsumu shakes his head fast.

“No I’m just not in the mood of eating something sweet.”

The boy giggles.

“You should tell me before. I can buy you something to drink instead.”

“Ah yeah..”

Awkward silent. Atsumu doesn’t know what to say and the boy keep staring on him.

“So you are a singer in this bar?” Atsumu asks.

“Yup. I’m a part timer tho. Oh! I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Hinata Shouyo. You can call me Hinata or Shouyo. Anything you want.”

Hinata reached out his hand toward Atsumu. He shakes Atsumu’s hand.

“Miya Atsumu. Is it okay to call you ‘Shouyo-kun’?”

“Pff it’s okay Atsumu-san.”

“You have a really nice voice Shouyo-kun.”

“Is it? Do you like it? The first song?” Hinata ask with mischievous smile on his face.

Atsumu cleared his throat after remember what the first song about.

“Yeah I like it. Whose song is that?”

“You don’t know? It’s Pony by William Singe.”

“I don’t really know western music.”

“Maybe we should get to know each other more so I can tell you about my favorite music Atsumu-san.”

Atsumu chuckles. This boy in front of him is really something.

“So you are a student?”

“Yup I’m in my final year at X University.”

“Oh it’s close to my workplace.”

“Is it??? How about we grab a lunch together tomorrow Atsumu-san?”

“What?”

“Tomorrow is valentine’s day and I don’t have anyone to celebrate with.”

“Okay. I don’t have someone to celebrate with either.”

“GREAT! So give me your phone.”

Atsumu reached into his pants pocket. Grab is own phone and give it to Hinata.

“Okay. I save my number in it. I need to go or the boss will get mad at me.”

Hinata hand back Atsumu’s phone to him.

He stood up from his chair. Lean forward so his head right beside Atsumu’s.

“Call me.” Hinata wishpers. He kiss Atsumu’s cheek after that.

Atsumu freeze in his chair. He just can see Hinata took a leave without saying any words.

“Damn....”

It’s a good thing to follow Bokuto here. His valentine’s night turn out not that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So how?? xD
> 
> leave kudos and comment if you like my work <3
> 
> you can find me in [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu) or you can send me other idea for my next work to my [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/hinakyuuu)
> 
> thank you for reading this!! I love youu


End file.
